Current navigation systems often seek to to guide vehicles along predetermined street routes that often result in delays due to traffic congestion, road repairs, and changes in the streets and roads. Many of such systems employ maps stored in the vehicle ststem memory that are used to provide such routing and therefore such systems periodically require updated maps to correct for later changes in the streets or roads after the earlier maps were initially installed.